My Story
by auzziewitch
Summary: The origin's of Selene as a vampire and death dealer. No Michael
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Good Morning!_

_This story has been in my head for a while, and upon hearing about _Underworld 3 _I decided it was time I finally began writing it. I hope you all enjoy it!_

--§--

**Title: My Story**

**Rating: M (there will quite possibly be smut!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld; I'm just borrowing the characters to create a smoothie. Once I'm done I shall return them, albeit in distorted form.**

**Summary: Selene's story; her origins; up to events of Underworld.**

--§--

There was a time when I was not the person I am today. I didn't have a job, but killing was my life. My purpose as a vampire was to hunt them and kill them; render their numbers to nothing. I didn't have a father, just a man I treated as one; and who I believe, and know, loved me as a daughter, for he said it to me himself.

But one day that all changed. I learnt the truth, which has made me the vampire I am today. But not before I had already seen hurt, love and betrayal.

Kraven was always 'the man'. But before he was an enemy; before he was my pursuer, our relationship was different. I know he always wanted me, the difference, there was a time I wanted him too.

But my story is not just about Kraven, or his abuse of my trust. My story is about my beginning's as a Vampire; and this, is my story.

--§--

_So, are you excited/interested? If you are, remember to review!_


	2. The Beginning

Prologue

_Hi guys, I hope you were all intrigued and interested by my prologue. I meant to have this up earlier but had a few small changes I need to make. _

_Again I hope you enjoy._

**The Beginning**

I laughed. Nothing and no-one was as amusing as my father. Every night at the table he would tell us stories ranging from the absurd to the ridiculous.

Tonight was no exception, only tonight, Ephraim, my beloved and his parents have joined our table, to celebrate the occasion of our betrothal. I do not know when we shall be married; probably in the winter, which is not for another few months.

"No, my dear sir." My mother speaks to Ephraim's father. "Love is not a joy all marriages can share. Just look at myself and Daniel." I smile as my mother briefly glances at my father and rests her hand above his.

"No, my dear wife," My father speaks; "How you jest me! If love is not in a marriage, children cannot be. And what life would we have if these girls and our son were not a part?" He looks to me and my sister, who is little over nine years old.

I feel Ephraim's hand glance my leg beneath the table. I glance at him; he is nervous. I can see him tremble, and small beads of sweat break along his hair line. He is lucky his hair is so dark; how it shines in the candle light.

My future mother in-law is still talking to my two nieces. How I adore them. We have not seen their mother in many months. She was consistently ill during her most recent pregnancy, resulting in a lost son. Her physician advised her to visit another, only in Pest. We are merely only awaiting notice of her death, for her condition was not good when she left us, and since her departure we have only heard news of her child's death.

Poor Nathaniel. My brother has not been faring well since his wife left, and has only remained for the benefit of his daughters and my father.

Poor papa. His ailing health has not altered his spirits, but we can all see it; he is aging. I know my mother wishes he would take it easy, but he simply refuses, not that I blame him. It was only a year ago that my grandfather passed, and since we have not had the manpower to maintain this farm to its usual levels.

Having been focusing on the delicious pork before me, I only now realize that Ephraim is standing with his parents and my own; our fathers shaking hands. I follow them as they move to leave, our fathers discussing final details for tomorrows formal celebration. Both our families are gathering.

At the door, Ephraim takes my hand and leads me a few steps away. I know he wants to bid me farewell away from the others.

"I wanted to wish you a goodnight." He tells me stopping, bringing me to face him.

I smile, feeling a faint blush creep across my features. He is so handsome. "Thank you." I respond quietly

He takes my hand, takes it to his lips and leaves a soft kiss, before moving to my cheek. "May our happiness begin as tomorrow dawns anew." He smiles, moving to his parents and their simple carriage.

I remain where he left me, my hand gently brushing the skin of my cheek his lips just touched. I can still feel the gentle scratch of his fine facial hair. I imagine such a feeling will remain for many years after my death.

My father beckons me over as we walk inside. "I find, my dear child, that you shall be very happy. Ephraim may not have the dominance of conversation like his father, or the strength of his brothers. But he is good and kind, and will provide very well for you. I wish you the greatest of happiness." He places a kiss on my forehead, and I recognize his dismissal. I am to go to bed, and I smile in response, bid him goodnight and leave.

As I dress for bed, I find my thoughts wondering. I am to be married, I have just overheard, shortly before my sixteenth birthday. A smile comes to my lips as I imagine myself at the age of twenty with at least one small child, greeting my husband with a goblet of wine one evening, him leaving a kiss on my cheek, and the feeling of a gentle scratch.

I pull the blankets up close to my chin, for the small fire has gone out. The smile remains on my face as I fall asleep.

* * *

My dream of a wedding, me against a background of a freezing blizzard, whilst inside a room full of warmth and life, is interrupted by a distant scream. At first I thought it was one of my nieces having a nightmare, but then I realize it is my mother, screaming for my father.

Leaping from my bed, I barely caught my nightgown as I raced from the room, and into the hallway, but before I could get any further I noticed a dark stain on the carpet. Getting down close I realize it is blood; I feel my stomach lurch.

Hurrying down the hallway I come to my niece's room, but the two little girls I adore so much, I hardly recognize. Seeing their butchered forms, I cannot control my body, as it violently reacts. Still coughing, I wipe the corners of my mouth, and move to leave the doorway.

Outside I trip, and upon standing up I realize it is my mother's body; her face is contorted; a hole in her neck is what has caused the stain on the carpet. I look on too my sister and brother's rooms, but fear what may be awaiting me there.

Desperate to escape, I turn and run from the house. I can hear our horses in the stable; I've never heard them scream so much. If I can calm one, I can ride into town and inform the police of this savage killer.

Sprinting through the cold night air, I find the stable doors flapping open; the horses are still distressed, and there is a figure lying in the middle of the floor. I refuse to believe it.

"Father?" I can feel the tears welling; the shock is only just hitting me; my family is all gone; all slaughtered by someone unknown.

As I reach my father's body I collapse against him, sobbing and begging God to wake me up from this horrific nightmare I am surely experiencing. I am still crying when something touches my shoulder.

I freeze; it can only be one person, he who is to kill me. No sound comes from behind me. "I am not here to hurt you." A man whispers. "You are safe. I have fought off those who did this. They are gone."

I look up. I cannot believe my eyes. It is an elderly man of sickly frame and pale skin. Despite his heavy garments I can tell a frail body lies within his skin.

"Come my child. Here you will find no hope of avenging your family. I shall show you how."

* * *

_Remember to Review!_


	3. That Life is Over

Prologue

_Hi Guys. So sorry about the delay, this chapter has driven me mad. I wanted to get Selene's discovery of the Vampire-Lycan world over early, and my initial idea was to have a long discussion with Viktor about it, but it was just too long so I've been re-writing this chapter constantly, and in the end, I got sick of it. I just finished writing this, and when I finished it, my language was (please excuse my potty-mouth) "Fuck this; that will do!"_

_So after that, I hope you all enjoy!_

_XxX_

**Chapter Two**

**That Life is Over**

I remain confused and afraid as this man leads me from my father's body and out of the stable. All the way I watch over my shoulder as my father's body slowly disappears into the darkness.

He leads me on, up into the distant dark forest. He is silent throughout, but his arm remains at my back, gently, yet strongly, guiding me along.

I loose track of time; looking up to the sky, I am shocked to see how pale it is. We continue to walk, but my fears being to dwindle as my confusion grows. Surely this man is taking me somewhere safe, his home perhaps, not into the middle of the forest.

"We shall arrive soon." He speaks as though he's reading my mind.

I shiver against the cold; I don't think I've been paying any attention to the cool night; the shock of discovering my family in such grotesque circumstances robbed all my senses and only now they've regained control.

I realise that his pace has quickened, and hearing a faint crunch of leaves behind us I think I know why. However a few moments later he stops and turns to look behind us.

"Where have you been?" He demands in a voice that reminds me of the local lords and barons. I look in the direction he is looking and cannot see anything, despite the rising light. Out of the darkness another man appears; he is much younger, with long dark hair tied back in the fashionable way, and like the man who saved me, his skin appears pale and sickly.

"Forgive me, my lord. It took a little longer than anticipated." The other man responds bowing slightly.

The man who saved me responds with a weak grunt of acceptance before turning back to me, replacing his hand on my back and continuing us on. Beforehand, I notice the other man look to me, watch me. It is a mixture of frustration, acceptance and something else I cannot truly define.

The three of us continue on, and I truly feel a sense of urgency in the men's speed and style of walking.

We reach an area of the forest where the ground becomes a mass of boulders, thick-trunked trees and an incredibly rough and uneven surface. We round an incredibly large boulder and in-front of us, the forest opens out and I can see the distant horizon and the warm pink and orange glow of the soon to rise sun. I glance at the younger man and notice him wince at the sight of the sunrise.

"How can you be disgusted by the sight of sunrise?" I ask him stopping in my tracks.

The younger man, as I speak to him, has his back to me and is pushing a large boulder, opening a dark tunnel. He turns to me, and I glimpse his eyes; they are the most clear and brightest blue eyes I have ever seen in my life. He glances to his master, then back to me. "Natural beauties have never delighted me; and recently I've taken to disliking the sun." He speaks simply. I hear a small throaty chuckle behind me.

He steps away and shows me the tunnel which I realise is being offered to me to step along. My confusion only growing at my current circumstances, I enter the tunnel, which almost immediately becomes alight with flaming torches along the wall. They reveal a smooth stone staircase leading to a door. I hear a crunch and the tunnel goes dark. Spinning on the spot I see that the large boulder has rolled back to its previous location, blocking the sun which by this stage has surely risen.

"Come." My saviour speaks to me. I turn around and follow him down the stairs.

He opens the door at the bottom of the steps and allows me in. Looking around I am in a stone chamber, with only one entrance way. It is now that I realise he is not taking me to his home.

"What are we doing here?" I ask with trepidation.

"This place is where myself and my kind come when the sun rises and we are unable to reach our home." He responds.

"Here?" I ask sceptically. The room is small, cold and damp, not to mention dark and airless. "And what do you mean 'your' kind?"

From where I have been standing I have had my back to him, and turning around, I see him seated at a small wooden table. The other man is drinking from a silver goblet away from him.

My saviour smiles at me, and then invites me to take a seat before him at the table with his hand. I accept his invitation, and the other man follows my suit, taking a seat at the far end.

"My kind, my people." He smiles and shrugs his shoulders weakly. "I am of a race of people that are made and rarely born. We live in the night, in the shadows, and some of the oldest and grandest manor houses known." He speaks like he a poet; the tone of his voice alters with each syllable.

"But what are you?" I ask, wholly confused by his response

He looks at me hard, and I feel as though I have interrupted something that I shouldn't have. But he smiles at me after a beat. Then, he restarts his story, and at length, tells me of people who are not human, not animal, but creatures far superior. I can only sit and listen, for without realising it I am sure, he answers all questions I have.

The other man sits and continues to drink from his goblet, his head down, occasionally fingering the ornate silver. He does not appear to be listening, probably because he knows it all, probably because he has heard it all before.

"You have not cried." I am taken aback by his change in topic, but quickly realise what he is referring too. "I would advise against it, those who did this to your family see it as their own strength."

But it is too late, my head has already fallen, my eyes are already wet. "My family has gone; my mother, my father." I pause thinking of my nieces. "My nieces." It is barely audible. I break down as I remember their appearance in death; how sickening someone or a group of people could be to butcher two five year old girls. They had so much more to give and offer this world.

"How can you expect me to sit here and feel nothing knowing that my life is over? How can you be so bold as to sit their and preach about how those who did this will take strength from my sadness, expecting me to be forever weak?" I can feel my voice waver as the sobs and the tears crack through my determination to hurt this man before me. I am certain I'm shouting, but he sits their, takes it, offers nothing more than a small smile.

I realise I am standing, and I stare at him, my lungs heaving with sobs and anger at this man.

After some minutes of silence he speaks. "Do you feel better?"

I am tempted to continue shouting at him, but there is something in his look that prevents me from uttering a sound. Instead I collapse back into the chair. "No." I say simply. Attacking him wont bring my family back. I know now that I will be feeling this pain for the rest of my life.

He stands and turns away from me, walks around the room to a small and rather empty bookshelf I had not noticed, and collects one of the few books, returning to the table and placing it before me.

"There are some fascinating people in this world. They can offer you strength, solace and will inspire you to strive for what you believe in and what is right. These people all came from similar beginnings as you. The man, who wrote this book, he unfortunately died some years ago, was someone like you, but who learnt that with the desire to avenge, you can forget that you can ask others for help." He retook his place at the table watching me.

I looked at the book; it was medium sized, hard bound and had a large stain at one corner. I feared what the stain was and looked away. He was still watching me. "I still don't know your name." I say plainly. I still cannot fully trust him.

He smiles at me, I notice out of the corner of my eye the other man. "Viktor. And if asking my name is because you don't trust me, why did you allow me to take you into this cave in the middle of the forest?" I sit silent, I cannot think of a retort.

"Viktor;" the name feels slightly alien on my tongue, more because I have been in his presence for hours and only now can speak properly with him. "You have shown me no reason why I should not trust you, but neither have you shown me a reason why I should." He looks to me; I can tell he is thinking.

"What happened to my family?" I ask suddenly. "That explanation is something that may probably change my level of trust for you for the better." He looks to me harder, then steps up and returns to that bench on a far wall.

"Your family this evening was murdered by a pack of Lycans which I have been hunting." He says. "You will remember that I told you earlier that Vampires and Lycans have long been enemies. Those that I have been tracking made to attack another household some miles before yours but I drove them off. Your family, I regret to say, was not so lucky." His voice softens, and I recognise an unspoken apology.

"Why did they attack us? We are not Vampires; we are just normal, ordinary people. Peasant farmers celebrating the future union of two families." I think of Ephraim and my heart stops. "Ephraim." Viktor and his servant look at me. "I'm never going to see him again am I?" I look at both men. The other man looks back to his goblet, with a heave of his shoulders, but Viktor matches my gaze.

"No my child. That life you once lived is over."

_XxX_

_Once again, Remember to Review!_


End file.
